Extrusion dies are widely used for extruding sheets of polymer. These dies have an internal flow passageway through which polymer flows on its way to an outlet orifice. The extrudate leaves the die through the outlet orifice. Two end seals are provided to close the lateral sides of the internal flow passageway. Typically, each end seal is sandwiched between an end of the die and an end plate secured thereto. In the past, some end seals have been tightened against the end of the die by individually advancing each of a series of threaded screws. The leading ends of the screws then push the end seal more firmly against the end of the die.
This approach has some drawbacks and limitations. For example, to firmly clamp such an end seal against the end of a die, it is necessary to separately manipulate each of a series of different screws. Moreover, getting all the screws tightened to the same degree requires a certain amount of time, effort, and/or expertise.
It would be desirable to provide an end seal adjustment system that can simultaneously apply substantially uniform pressure to multiple points about the area of an end seal. It would also be desirable to provide an end seal adjustment system that provides single point adjustment of the entire area of an end seal. Further, it would be desirable to provide an end seal adjustment system that can be installed on, and removed from, an extrusion die quickly and easily.